


be happy.

by thenameissnix



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Autism, Kind of AU, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: {book two. read I Will Love You first} Natalie Karev tells you her life story as she tries to navigate through this crazy thing called life. ~featuring songs of Taylor Swift and Jules LeBlanc~
Kudos: 3





	be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I always had a vision for Natalie when I had created her in mind back in 2014 (the beginning of Grey’s/Jolex phase). Some of it may not make any sense S/L wise, but it’s something I always wanted to share with those. So we can consider it A/U, but it is indeed book two in the “Jolex” series; even if they don’t get back together (rip). Please enjoy it and I hope you like it.

Hi, my name is Natalie Joy Karev. I was born on November 27, 2014. There’s a lot about me that should be mentioned or at least I think should be. Let me start with basically my first few years of life:

I don’t remember much (obviously) from my birth to about age two or three. I was told that when I turned three I was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome a.k.a. Autism. While it was a struggle on some subjects, I am not “suffering” like certain groups say. I had some problems with the basics; such as: speaking and fine motor skills. My parents helped me through this. Not gonna lie, it can be hard still.

That’s not all I am. I am a big sister and a daughter of a single mother. My dad was in my life for the first five years of my life. I have good memories with him. We used to play together and he used to take me to work with him. My parents were both surgeons. Once my parents married we moved to a small town in southern Indiana. I remember being happy to have a house and a backyard (in reality it was small, but I was four when we moved and it was big to me!) My Mom had decided to be a general surgeon at the local hospital while Dad took on a private practice in town. That whole first year in my new home was fun or at least I remembered. I also remember them telling me I was going to be a big sister. Honestly the concept had confused me, but I went with it.

My baby brother’s name is Anthony James Karev, but we call him AJ. He was born with a disability as well; his being more physical. I love him and always will.

After I turned five, things changed - a lot. Christmas was the last good memory at that house; it also was the last time I saw my dad. It was amazing as Santa gave me my first American Girl Doll. Sometime after New Year, Dad said he had to go to Iowa to visit Grandma. I hadn’t seen him since. I remember asking Mom when Daddy was getting home. She had said probably never, but it’ll be okay; because we had each other. We ended up moving out of that house and town to another down in Indiana.


End file.
